twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 8
Chapter 8 Making The Change At one point, I actually believed that I was dying, or that I had already died, and gone to hell. I had no idea how long I was there, or how long I had been screaming in pain, or even where I was. From time to time, I would hear the same voice talking to me. Voices and sounds still sounded distant to me. "Your family was buried today, I wish you could have gone to the funeral, to say goodbye." I couldn't place their voice, I had no idea who they were, but there was something comforting about their voice. I couldn't see anything, the world was blurred out, it hurt to even open my eyes. Crying was what I wanted to do, but I couldn't with out it feeling like knives cutting down my cheeks. My tear ducts burned, with each tear. My Mum, Dad and Tori laying there, dead, flowed around in my mind, over and over, making my whole body tense as I wanted to cry more. Screaming didn't reduce the pain, it just makes me want to scream even more. "It will all be over soon, you will be at peace.." I felt someone brush my hair out of my face. I screamed, and tried to slapped their hand away. From time to time, they would say things to me, like "This won't change who you are, Cody." "You can still follow your dreams." They even kept me informed of what was going on in the world. "They're still looking for the person that killed your family, it's a pity that they'll never find them." "It's sunny outside today, it must be the first time for nearly a week." Death would have been better, if someone had taken a knife, and stabbed it straight through my heart, I would have been happy, it would have ended my pain. I many not have been happy with my old life, I may have fought with Tori and wished I had different parents, but I wouldn't have wished death on them. My last thought, was of them. It was something that we'd never actually done, we was having a picnic in a meadow, laughing, and joking like nothing had happened. "Mum, Dad, Tori.... I love you..." I muttered, before I woke up in a new life. I looked around the room, everything looked so much brighter, there was a really strong smell of hygiene products. I could read ever word in the fine print, on a leaflet on the other side of the room. By the looks of it, I was in a hospital room, there was a guy stood near my bed. He was pale and blonde, if I was into that look, I'd have been attracted to him, but I wasn't. "Cody, how are you feeling?" he asked. I recognised his voice, he was the guy that talked to me from time to time. "It was you that talked to me!" I said, with a surprised tone. "Ah... yes, I thought that it would make the change easier for you, if you was reminded of your human life," he replied, with a slight smile. I was actually speechless, because I had no idea what he was talking about. Human life? I am a human, dumbass! Change? What am I going to change into a sparkly frickin' butterfly? I settled for one question. "Who are you?" "My manners, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle replied. "What the frick happened to me?" I demanded. The pain had been frickin' washed off me, I felt absolutely nothing at all. I did have an aching throat though, it burned with thirst. I clasped my hand against my throat, and tried to climb out of the bed. I noticed that there wasn't any beakers of water around. What kind of frickin' hospital is this? "Well, you're a vampire. The three that killed your family was also vampires," Carlisle replied, awkwardly. "You've got to be frickin' kidding me?!" I said, expecting it to be some kind of joke. I expected him to burst out laughing, but he didn't. "Now, we have to talk about diet. If you want to drink human blood, I could get you some..." Carlisle began. He seemed a bit awkward about the idea. I did notice, that his eyes was golden just like Nayte's. "Like those sick frickin' dumbasses, that killed my parents? No thanks!" I snapped. I didn't want to be like them, they disgusted me, that I was now like them. I regretted going shopping that day, because I would have been there when they attacked the house. They would have gotten me first, because I would have been sat on the front porch. I would be dead right now, instead of a immortal blood sucker. Carlisle let out a sigh of relief. "I had hoped you'd choose that option," he said, less awkward now. "I'll give you time to get dressed, then I'll take you on your first hunt for animal blood." Carlisle turned to walk out of the room, when I asked, "Are you one to?" He turned, and nodded his head. I smiled slightly. If he could be a vampire, and work has a doctor, and be a damn good one, then maybe I wouldn't turn into a complete monster like the three that had ruined my life. I noticed that my clothes was actually on top of the bedside cabinet, with my studded bracelets on top of them. As I got dressed, I wondered if Nayte was a vampire to. I also wondered if there was more vampires in this town, other than the five that I knew about, including me. Category:Blog posts